Обсуждение:Убежище 87
В английской энциклопедии написано, что на главной двери убежища обозначен номер 87, однако, это не так. Пруфпик, полученный с помощью чита unlock, применённого к двери, от которой нет ключа: http://s019.radikal.ru/i638/1203/5c/471ebd4d694c.jpg 94.188.46.142 15:17, марта 27, 2012 (UTC) :Информация, которую можно узнать только при помощи читов, не является каноничной. --Alex6122 © 17:58, марта 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Ну, в таком случае весь абзац, посвященный главной двери в это убежище и взаимодействию с ней нужно убрать. 94.188.46.142 18:19, марта 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Стою перед зубастой дверью в Убежище с внешней стороны — чётко вижу цифры 8 и 7. Могу выложить скрин. --FunGorn 19:52, марта 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Выложите, пожалуйста, интересно, как же так. Не подумайте, я верю, но просто как-то само по себе странно... 94.188.46.142 20:51, марта 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Выложил. Никаких сомнений теперь, надеюсь?. Могу лишь отметить, что с «той» стороны текстуры работают не как должно, с лёгкими приглючиваниями. --FunGorn 22:28, марта 27, 2012 (UTC) Запасы ВРЭ В статье упомянуто, что к 2277 запасы ВРЭ в 87-м Убежище исчерпаны, но разговорах джермантаунских супермутантов и где-то ещё говорится, что они ловят людишек, чтобы превращать их в себеподобцев. Нескладушки. Может, кто-то знает, где есть более внятная информация? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:52, декабря 3, 2012 (UTC) :Запасы ВРЭ в Убежище действительно истощены (хотя, скорее всего, и не полностью). Цитирую: *''«Контейнеры с ВРЭ пусты»'' (терминалы в лабораториях Убежища) *«''Зеленая жижа почти кончилась. — Пусть другие идут искать. Надо наделать больше нас, чтобы остановить людишек!» (разговор мутантов в Убежище 87) UnknownObject (обсуждение) 11:49, декабря 4, 2012 (UTC) Какой еще захват Убежища 87 супермутантами в 2078 году? Что за ересь? Доказательства в студию. Жители Лемплайта говорят, что одно время они заходили в ПУСТОЕ Убежище и уносили всё, что могли счесть полезным. Появление "чудовищ" произошло гораздо позже. Про это же говорит и Фокс. Вергумиде : Так утверждает официальное руководство Fallout 3, ссылка на которое и была в статье. Кроме того, Литл-Лэмплайт существовал и до 2078 года. --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 18:59, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Именно так. Пожалуйста: «''When the exposed vault dwellers started transforming into Super Mutants, nearly the entire vault population had been exposed. Those who hadn’t yet metamorphosed knew what was coming, and, well… it didn’t end well for humanity. '''The dwellers of Vault 87 were turned into Super Mutants in 2078', and have been a presence in the Capital Wasteland ever since''». Копипаст из Fallout 3 GOTY Edition PRIMA Official Game Guide, стр. 42. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:54, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) : А ничего, что Дэвид Годсон, автор этого шедевра, - совершенно левый писака с левого сайта, и то, и другое к самой Bethesda и Вселенной Fallout не имеет никакого отношения? Он пишет самопальные руководства к чему попало и всё. С таким же успехом и я могу запилить "официальное" прохождение со своей хронологией. Снова левую копипасту берёте, не глядя? Лучше бы еще раз в игру сыграли и проверили свои знания, а не доверялись очередному бредогенератору. Вергумиде ::Как пишет английская вики, разработчики игр участвуют в разработке официальных руководств (см. список авторов в английской вики), а авторы, общаясь с разработчиками, могут почерпнуть ту информацию, которую могут и не включить в игру, так что нет оснований считать официальные руководства неканоничными. Однако возможны расхождения (они возникают тогда, когда книга уже отправлена в печать, а разработчики меняют что-то перед самым релизом), о них нужно специально говорить в разделе «Примечания». И процитируйте, пожалуйста, слова Фокса о том, что Убежище опустело. А что касается Барахольщика, то он говорит, что уже в то время, когда были экспедиции поисковых отрядов в Убежище 87, в нём уже водились чудовища. --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 15:47, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Совершенно верно. И готова статья по Fallout 3 Official Game Guide, в ней указаны представители Bethesda Softworks. Само Руководство имеет копирайты как Bthsd, так и ZeniMax. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:06, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Уровень радиации 150px|thumb Вроде на уровне 3618 держится фон без защиты. Команда tgm в помощь.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:36, июня 17, 2018 (UTC)